Como madres, como hija
by Narzate
Summary: Traducción: Después de recibir una llamada de la maestra de kinde de su hija, Carmilla y Laura son citadas para una reunión de padres y maestra.
1. El club de pelea

Hola, aquí les traigo otra traducción, esta vez es del fic _Like Mothers Like Daughter_ de Marissalyn _,_ el original lo encontrarán en la siguiente dirección: s/11083684/1/Like-Mothers-Like-Daughter

Aunque he tratado de usar un español estándar, es probable que haya frases más coloquiales (México centro) para traducir algunas partes.

Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 1: Club de pelea**

"Ah, señorita Hollis, me alegro de encontrarla. Estaba preocupada de que tuviera el teléfono de su estudio apagado."

Laura se sentó en la cama, con el cabello rizado enmarcando su rostro. "Es mi día libre." Observó la alarma sobre su mesita de noche, al lado estaba una foto enmarcada de Carmilla y ella en un parque, con una pequeña niña entre ellas, que las sujetaba de las manos.

Eran las 9 am.

"Disculpe, maestra Bodenstein, ¿exactamente, por qué está llamando?" Preguntó Laura con escepticismo.

"Oh, sí, verá, he estado aplazando esta llamada toda la semana, esperando que la situación se resolviera por sí sola, pero no fue así." Respondió la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

Laura se frotó los ojos antes de bajar la mano y llevarla hacia atrás, hacia unas trenzas negras. Carmilla gruño con gusto por el gesto. "¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Laura, empezando a sonar nerviosa.

Carmilla se irguió sobre sus codos, con una mirada preocupada sobre su novia.

"Señorita Hollis, su hija golpeó a uno de los niños de su clase. Estoy llamando para hacer una reunión de padres y maestro esta tarde y hablar de lo que pasó."

Laura suspiró, mirando a Carmilla, sabía exactamente por qué había pasado eso. "Carmilla y yo estaremos ahí." Dijo antes de colgar.

Carmilla, a pesar de tratar de mantenerse como si nada, lucía avergonzada. "¿Uups?" Ella quizá le había enseñado a su hija algunos movimientos de defensa personal (pero le había dicho enfáticamente que eran solamente para cuando alguien tratara de hacerle daño).

Laura dejó salir un suspiro molesto y empujó a la vampira fuera de la cama. "Esto es tu culpa."

Carmilla hizo un puchero desde su lugar en el piso, "Dice la persona que me acaba de tirar de la cama."

Laura estaba lista para decir algo de vuelta cuando Carmilla se lo impidió. "No, tú eres tan culpable como yo. Pude haberle enseñado como dar un golpe, pero la última vez que revisé, ¡no fui yo quien trajo panfletos de Krav maga a casa!"

La cara de Laura se enrojeció, "¡Es conocimiento valioso!"

"¡Tiene cuatro!" replicó Carmilla mientras se paraba, se sacudió su camiseta sin mangas y calzoncillos antes de subir de regreso a la cama.

Laura asintió "¡Exacto! Por eso no planeaba inscribirla hasta el siguiente año, al menos; sólo quería asegurarme de leer las nuevas reglas y regulaciones."

Carmilla rodó los ojos, se movió para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. "¿Podemos hacer una tregua antes de que él tenga que ir por el pequeño demonio?"

Laura trató de ver a cualquier lugar, excepto a su novia, pero sus ojos la buscaban. Carmilla tenía dos tipos de miradas además de su usual mirada glacial, la de cachorrito y la seductora y estaba usando la primera contra ella. Mordió su labio mientras asentía bruscamente, no estaba dispuesta a admitir que se había equivocado.

Carmilla sonrió, sus cambiaron para ser seductores. "¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita de estar enfadadas, además de tu lindo ceño fruncido?" Empezó a gatear hasta Laura y la pequeña chica sólo pudo tragar saliva.

"¿Que no cedo tan fácilmente?"

"No."

"¿Que puedo estar enfadada contigo por días?"

"Nope."

"¿Tal vez sea que te hago dormir en el sillón?"

Carmilla envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Laura, atrayéndola más cerca, ladeó la cabeza y le besó el cuello. " _Definitivamente_ , no es eso."

Laura dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

"Es porque el sexo de reconciliación siempre es el mejor . Tú sigues enojada por nuestra pelea y no tienes miedo de ser un poco ruda." Los labios de Carmilla treparon hasta su oreja, antes de morder su lóbulo. "Me gusta cuando estás arriba de mí, presionándome contra la cama y follándome hasta que me he corrido, al menos, unas tres veces."

Laura tuvo problemas para tragar, su mente estaba nublada por la imagen que Carmilla había puesto en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza y empujó a Carmilla de forma que terminó de nuevo en el piso.

Carmilla la miró, con la mirada aun llena de lujuria mientras luchaba contra la confusión, que empezaba a reemplazar la lujuria en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios?"

Laura respiró profundamente. "Voy por una ducha fría, y cuando regrese será mejor que estés vestida y lista para ir a la escuela."

XXX

"Señorita Hollis, señorita Karnstein, desearía que nos hubiéramos visto en mejores términos." Dijo la señorita Bodenstein al mismo tiempo que las dejaba entrar en el salón de clases.

Laura ignoró a la maestra para mirar a Carmilla sobre su hombro, estaba caminando detrás de ella, con la atención enfocada en las llaves del carro que estaba haciendo girar en su dedo.

Entraron al salón, una pequeña niña con espeso cabello rizado y ojos avellana estaba mirando la pequeña mesa en la que estaba sentada.

Laura volvió a mirar a Carmilla, era como mirar un espejo.

Carter podía tener características de las dos, pero era toda Carmilla en el departamento de actitud.

En la mesa de al lado y una fila arriba, estaba sentado un niño con pecas y cabello rubio arena, el puente de su nariz estaba perdiendo color. Sus padres estaban parados a su lado. No parecían muy contentos.

Laura se agacho al lado de su hija y trató de lograr que la mirara. "Carter, ¿qué pasó?"

Carmilla rodó los ojos al ver que Carter le estaba imponiendo la ley de silencio a Laura. Algo realmente debió alterarla para lograr que permaneciera callada. Ella se parecía mucho a Laura cuando se trataba de hablar, y era muy divertido imaginar a una niña de cuatro años divagando y mezclando las palabras cuando se emocionaba por el final de Buscando a Nemo.

Carmilla se agachó para sentarse al frente de Carter, con sus rodillas pegando con la orilla de la mesa, al mismo tiempo vio los labios de su hija torcerse en una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, otro hábito que se parecía demasiado al de su novia.

La señorita Bodenstein se aclaró la garganta, "Durante el recreo hubo una discusión entre Sawyer y Carter, que resultó en Carter golpeando a Sawyer en la nariz."

Laura volteo para ver a su hija, ella no era partidaria de castigar sin motivo, pero no podía permitir que su hija creyera que podía ir golpeando a la gente.

Carmilla tuvo una reacción diferente. Sabía que Carter no golpearía a alguien sin una buena razón. Miró a Laura e inclinó su cabeza hacia los dos hombres parados al lado de Sawyer, haciéndole gestos para que fuera a hablar con ellos.

Laura le dio una mirada fastidiada antes de asentir, se paró y arregló sus pantalones antes de ir hacia la otra mesa.

Carmilla volvió a mirar a Carter y suspiró, puso las palmas sobre la mesa, "¿Qué pasó, abejita?" así como Laura tenía apodos de dulces, Carter tenía apodos de bichos y flores.

Carter levantó la vista, con el labio temblándole antes de sonrojarse, su rostro se puso tenso. "Él dijo que las niñas no pueden ser fuertes."

Carmilla quiso reírse. Carter pudo haber sacado su rudeza exterior, pero sus creencias se parecían a las de Laura.

"Bueno, entonces, tu mamá se va a sentir mucho mejor sobre todo esto." Carmilla se rio entre dientes.

Carter la miró.

Carmilla levantó las manos en defensa. "Hey, asesina, no necesitas darme esa mirada. Yo _inventé_ esa mirada."

Carter llevó su ceño a una amplia sonrisa. Reía y sonreía igual que Laura; eso hacía que el corazón de Carmilla se derritiera cada vez que la escuchaba. Estaba llena de amor por tener a estas dos personas en su vida, después de haber estado vacía por tanto tiempo, no podía ser más feliz.

Laura caminó de regreso, se agachó para susurrar en la oreja de Carmilla. "Ellos retirarán los cargos porque saben lo que dijo su hijo. Creen que fue razonable que Carter se enojara y se nos unirán Mason, Todd y Sawyer en la cena del martes."

Carmilla sonrió por los planes de su novia, por supuesto que Laura encontraría la manera de hacer amistad con todo al que le hablara. Era muy difícil decirle 'no' a ella. Se paró, envolvió un brazo en la cintura de Laura y le dio un beso en la sien, alargó la otra mano para que Carter la tomara. "Vamos a casa." Murmuró antes de salir todas del salón.

XXX

Después, esa misma noche, Carmilla había arropado a Carter y ahora estaba recostada al lado de Laura, quien roncaba ruidosamente, sonrió para sí misma. No podía estar más feliz por cómo había cambiado su vida.

...


	2. La persecución del ganso salvaje

_NT: Hola, de aquí en adelante, cada vez que vean un número entre paréntesis [#] significa que hay una pequeña anotación al final del capítulo, que puede ayudarles a entender el contexto u otro posible significado de la oración._

* * *

Capítulo 2: La persecución del ganso salvaje[1]

"¿Segura que estás lista para volver al trabajo?" preguntó Carmilla mientras Laura caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Laura asintió, "Sólo fue una pequeña fractura, nada por lo que no deba ir a trabajar." Ella amaba su trabajo y eso la hacía físicamente incapaz de decir o hacer algo que la mantuviera en casa.

Carmilla asintió, dándole un beso en la sien. "Llevaré a Carter al parque, considerando que la niña ha rogado por ello desde que la nieve se derritió."

Laura sonrió, "Eso suena bien, sólo asegurarte de llevar una hogaza de pan contigo, recuerda cuánto le gustó a Carter alimentar a los patos el verano pasado."

"Lo tengo cubierto." Recorrió la mano por el brazo de Laura, entrelazando sus manos. "Ve a patear traseros en el trabajo y la cena estará lista y en la mesa para cuando regreses."

Laura se rio entre dientes. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que tú serías ama de casa?"

Carmilla estrechó los ojos, "Sólo porque trabajo desde casa, no significa que soy una ama de casa."

Laura rodó los ojos, dio un paso más cerca y presionó sus labios brevemente contra los de Carmilla, antes de tomar su manzana y bolso de la silla. "Te veré cuando regrese a casa, diviértete hoy con Carter."

Carmilla mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, besando por última vez los labios de su novia, "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Mencionó Laura antes de despedirse con la mano, bajar por la entrada, caminando hacia el auto, subió por el lado del conductor y encendió el motor.

Carmilla la observó alejarse de la entrada y marcharse antes de cerrar la puerta, regresó a la cocina, donde había sacado los ingredientes para hacer panqueques. Su plan era terminar de preparar una olla con café y después ir a despertar a Carter. A ella siempre le gustaba ayudarla a hacer los panqueques.

XXX

"Hey, abejita." Susurró Carmilla, dándole un beso en la sien a su hija, apartó los rizos de la cara de la pequeña niña.

Carter se dio la vuelta, quejándose y acurrucándose más entre las cobijas. Carmilla no creía que los niños de cinco años quisieran dormir más de lo que necesitaban, hasta que tuvo a la suya. Carter era Carmilla hasta los huesos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía unas cuantas características de Laura, que estaban apareciendo más y más cada día que pasaba.

"Vamos, ¿no quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno?" preguntó desde el lugar en que estaba de rodillas, al lado de su cama.

Carter abrió perezosamente un ojo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre. "¿Panqueques?"

Carmilla asintió. "Sep."

"¿Les podemos poner chispas de chocolate?" preguntó la pequeña niña.

Carmilla se rio entre dientes, sep, justo como Laura. "Si tu mamá no se las comió todas la última vez."

Carter salió de la cama, estuvo cerca de chocar con Carmilla antes de salir del cuarto con su pijama de gato morado.

Carmilla la siguió por detrás, sonriendo todo el camino.

XXX

"Sólo alimenta una vez a cada pato, no dos." Le instruyó Carmilla, sostenía la mano de Carter mientras cruzaban la calle para llegar al parque local.

"¿Y si aún tienen hambre?" preguntó Carter. Seh, definitivamente tenía tanto de Laura como tenía de ella.

"Sólo tenemos una hogaza, monita" le dijo Carmilla.

Carter bufó antes de asentir, soltó la mano de Carmilla cuando se acercaron a la acera que llevaba al parque.

Fueron hasta una mesa de picnic cerca del lago, para que Carmilla pudiera sentarse y, aun así, ser capaz de vigilar a Carter mientras alimentaba a los patos. Escuchó sonar su teléfono y Carmilla lo sacó de su bolsillo, sonrió cuando vio que era Laura. "Hola, bebé."

"Hey, estoy en mi descanso y me preguntaba si les gustaría algo de compañía." Dijo Laura.

"Por supuesto, acabamos de llegar al parque. Carter está empezando a hacer travesuras." Le comentó, observando a la pequeña morena sacarse los zapatos y enrollar las orillas de sus pantalones, dio unos pasos para meterse en el agua.

"¿Está en el agua otra vez?" Preguntó Laura.

"Acaba de meterse, de hecho."

"Estaré ahí en diez."

"No puedo esperar." Dijo Carmilla antes de colgar. Observó a Carter partir pedazos de pan y arrojarlos hacia los patos que estaban nadando. Observó su teléfono, revisando su correo, entonces escuchó un agudo chillido. Subió la mirada y guardó su teléfono cuando vio a Carter correr hacia ella, aferrando la hogaza de pan con su mano.

Carmilla alzó una ceja, confundida, hasta que vio a un enorme ganso siguiendo a Carter. Sus ojos se ensancharon, se encontró con Carter a mitad del camino, agarró su mano y corrió al árbol más cercano. Subió a Carter a una rama antes de subir ella misma.

XXX

Diez minutos después, Carmilla seguía mirado hacia abajo, hacia el ganso que prácticamente había acampado al lado del tronco, justo debajo de sus pies.

"¿Carm?" le llamó Laura.

Carmilla rechinó los dientes, genial, en serio genial. "Aquí arriba" gruñó.

Carter aferró la camisa de Carmilla, aterrada de caer.

Laura se acercó al árbol, mirando hacia arriba, sofocando la risa. "¿Qué están haciendo ahí arriba?"

Carmilla rodó los ojos. "La mascota del demonio nos persiguió hasta aquí."

Laura miró al ganso que estaba, claramente, mirando a Carmilla y a Carter. "¿Dejaste que un ganso las acorralara en un árbol?" preguntó divertida. "Carter sólo tienes que darle el resto del pan, es todo lo que él quiere."

Carter resopló. "¡El pan era para los patitos!"

Laura encogió los hombros, "Los patitos pueden compartir."

Carter hizo un puchero, mordiéndose el labio de abajo, alcanzó el resto de la hogaza y la lanzó hacia el ganso.

Observaron cómo lo agarró y se alejó, Laura dejó salir una risilla al ver a Carmilla saltar de la rama y después dar media vuelta para ayudar a Carter a bajar.

"Eres una ridícula." Le dijo a Carmilla cuando volteo hacia ella.

Carmilla rodó los ojos, "Esas cosas muerden, sabes."

Laura empezó a reírse más fuerte, "Y pensar que alguna vez creí que eras toda ruda."

Carmilla gruñó bajo, entonces sintió una pequeña mano agarrando la suya.

"Tengo hambre." le dijo Carter.

Carmilla asintió y miró a Laura. "¿Tienes tiempo para hacer una parada en casa y comer queso a la parrilla?"

Laura miró su reloj antes de encoger los hombros, "Creo que puedo permitírmelo."

Carmilla asintió. "Bien, porque vas a cocinar."

Laura alzó una ceja, "Oh, ¿en serio?"

Carmilla empezó a caminar con Carter hacia la salida. "Seh, ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por burlarte de mí." Dijo sobre su hombro.

Laura negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Había valido la pena.

...

* * *

[1] Wild goose chase que también puede traducirse como _búsqueda inútil_ , pero debido a la historia del capítulo le he dado una traducción más literal.


	3. Temporada de alergias

Recordad que este fic lohe tomado prestado del inglés para traerlo al español ;)

Cualqueir agradecimiento por la historia, va para Marissalyn. Y el de la traducción, para mí.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 3: Temporada de alergias

Carmilla se despertó cuando escuchó a alguien tosiendo, después sonándose la nariz. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, se dio la vuelta para ver a Laura sentada sobre la cama con una caja de pañuelos descansando entre sus piernas.

"¿Estás bien, cupcake?" preguntó un poco atontada por el sueño; no podían pasar de las cinco de la mañana.

Laura sorbió, con la nariz claramente congestionada. "Alergias." Le respondió, no era un sí, pero tampoco era un no. Lo que Carmilla había aprendido de las alergias a lo largo de los años, era que eran horribles y podían clasificarse como un resfriado, porque te hacían sentir como la mierda.

"¿Necesitas que vaya a la tienda y te consiga algo?" preguntó Carmilla lentamente.

Laura negó, "Ahora no, vuelve a la cama."

Carmilla asintió, acomodándose alrededor de la almohada cuando escuchó pequeños pasos entrando en el cuarto.

"¡Mami!" gimoteó Carter, por el sonido de su voz, también tenía su nariz congestionada.

Carmilla se sentó, "¿Sí, abejita?"

"Me duele mi cabeza" se quejó Carter al mismo tiempo que se subía en la cama, acomodándose entre las dos.

Carmilla miró hacia Laura, "Parece que también las tiene."

"¿A mamá también le duele la cabeza?" preguntó Carter curiosamente.

"Estoy bien" le respondió Laura, limpió su nariz con un pañuelo antes de hacerlo bolita y agarrar uno nuevo de la caja.

Carmilla envolvió la cintura de Carter con un brazo y la atrajo un poco más, le dio un beso en la sien. "Acompaña a Mami mientras me doy un baño y voy a la tienda, no puede ser una mona enferma2"

"Yo soy la mona." Le corrigió Carter.

Carmilla sonrió con afecto, besó una vez más a Carter en sus rizos antes de pararse de la cama. Por sus piernas subieron escalofríos mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. La primavera había llegado hace poco menos de dos semanas, y ya había clavado sus uñas en su novia y en su hija. Perfecto.

XXX

Carmilla paseó por los pasillos dela farmacia, buscando una nueva caja de Claritin y pañuelos, agarró una caja de pastillas para la tos cuando pasó a un lado del estante.

Con los brazos llenos de productos contra las alergias, Carmilla pasó al cajero y puso todo sobre el mostrador, esperando a que el cajero los marcara.

"La temporada de alergias te golpeó duro, ¿eh?" Le preguntó el cajero desde detrás del mostrador al mismo tiempo que empezaba a marcar y embolsar los productos.

Carmilla asintió cuando sacó su cartera, "Seh, mi novia y nuestra hija están sorbiendo tanto que parece que se les van a caerlas narices."

El cajero rio antes de poner la última caja de pastillas para la tos dentro de la bolsa, "$14.43"

Carmilla le pasó el dinero y agarró su bolsa. "Gracias."

El cajero asintió, poniendo el dinero en la registradora. "Hey, un truco que mi mamá siempre usaba era poner miel y limón en un té caliente. Ayuda con el dolor de garganta y de los senos nasales."

Carmilla sonrió para darle las gracias antes de desearle un buen día y salir de la tienda.

XXX

Cuando Carmilla regresó a casa, fue directo a la cocina para hacer un poco de té. No haría ningún daño, ¿verdad?

Haciendo malabares con dos tazas y una bolsa de plástico llena de dulces contra alergias, hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación.

Laura estaba recostada contra la cabecera, con los ojos cerrados y un pañuelo metido en la nariz, y otro hecho bola en su mano.

Carter estaba dormida, con su cabeza sobre la almohada de Carmilla.

Carmilla rodeó la cama hasta el lado de Laura, puso las tazas en la mesita de noche antes de besar la cabeza de Laura. Estaba un poco caliente por el ejercicio de estar estornudando el cerebro.

Laura parpadeó para mantener los ojos abiertos y sacó el pañuelo de su nariz. "Hola, bebé."

Carmilla sonrió y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la rodilla de su novia. "Traje algunas cosas, y mira, te hice un té."

Laura tomó la taza que le ofrecía la morena, tomó un pequeño sorbo antes de que su ceja se alzara. "¿Miel?"

Carmilla asintió. "Y limón. El cajero de la tienda me dijo que ayudaba con el dolor de garganta y de los senos nasales."

Laura sonrió, tomó otro sorbo antes de bajar la taza. "Gracias."

"También hice para el pequeño gremlin, pero está fuera de combate."

Laura miró a Carter y negó con la cabeza, "Desde que viste esa película, todos son un gremlin para ti."

"Hey, al menos no la vi antes de que Carter naciera, pude haber dicho que Gizmo era un nombre perfectamente bueno para ponerle a una pequeña niña." Bromeó Carmilla.

Laura se rio. "La maternidad en verdad te ha ablandado."

Carmilla deslizó la mirada hasta la cara sonriente de su novia, luchó contra su propia sonrisa mientras cogía una almohada para golpearla. "Cállate."

"Quiero decir, miel en el té, ¿en serio?" dijo entre risas sofocadas por la almohada que estaba sobre su cara.

Carmilla rodó los ojos, "Sólo no quería que no fueras capaz de hablar después."

"Seh, claro." Dijo Laura, alejando la almohada y agitando sus dedos, "Adoro que seas una gran blandengue"

"No soy una blandengue."

"Y yo no soy una adicta al chocolate."

Carmilla resopló, "Oye, esa es una ridícula comparación."

Laura encogió los hombros, "Es verdad, tengo una relación no saludable con el chocolate, y tú estás perdidamente enamorada de mí y de nuestra hija."

Carmilla suspiró, cediendo. "Las amo a las dos, pero no saltemos a conclusiones con tus hábitos alimenticios."

Laura agarró la almohada que había dejado a un lado y la impactó sobre la cabeza de Carmilla. "¡Grosera!"

Carmilla rio entre dientes, evitando el golpe y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Laura, sosteniéndola contra la cama para que no pudiera moverse.

"¿Puedo luchar yo también?" pregunto Carter emocionada, subiendo por la espalda de Carmilla y envolvió sus diminutos y rechonchos brazos en su cuello.

Carmilla dio una risa aguda en el hombro de Laura, se paró y beso el cuello de la rubia. "Tienes razón. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ustedes dos."


	4. Burbujas de jabón

Hola, tiempo sin pasarme por la plataforma. Pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este pequeño y tierno fic. No olviden que esto es una traducción de Like mother, like daughter, de Maryssalin.

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 4: Burbujas de jabón

Carmilla cerró suavemente la puerta de Carter. Apenas la había dejado dormida y estaba en camino de revisar a Laura.

La rubia había llegado estresada del trabajo. Algo sobre un corto circuito de un teleprompter durante la transmisión. Carmilla le había dado la cena que había calentado en el horno y le pidió que fuera directo al baño cuando terminara.

Carmilla entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Laura estaba sumergida dentro de las burbujas, las pequeñas luces provenían de las velas que estaban por todo el piso. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, tan sumergida en la paz y en la tranquilidad como podía. Amaba su trabajo, pero era uno atareado, lleno de gente que no siempre era honesta ni amable.

"Bueno, ¿no pareces relajada?" comento Carmilla cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empezó a desvestirse.

Laura abrió los ojos lentamente, estirando los brazos para tratar aliviar el dolor en sus huesos. "Difícilmente."

Los labios de Carmilla se torcieron en una sonrisa satisfecha cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa y la pateó a un lado. "¿Necesitas algo antes de que me meta? ¿Otra copa de vino?" preguntó, dándose cuenta de que la copa estaba cerca de quedarse vacía.

Laura negó perezosamente. "Todo lo que necesito es a ti"

Carmilla sonrió, asintió y movió a Laura para quedar detrás de ella. "Es bueno saber que todavía soy necesitada."

Laura rodó los ojos. "tú siempre serás necesaria. Haces la cena y llevas nuestra hija a la cama. Dime que eso no es importante."

Carmilla se rio en tono bajo, en su oído, "quiero decir que si tú todavía quieres que tome baños contigo."

Laura se recostó en ella, "¿Cómo podría no quererlo? Eres la almohada perfecta."

Como respuesta a sus risitas, Carmilla mordió su oreja.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó en realidad en el trabajo? ¿Fue Hank otra vez?" preguntó Carmilla, recostándose contra la bañera.

Laura suspiró, entrelazando y desentrelazando sus dedos con los de Carmilla. "Es sólo que siempre me está poniendo trabajas desde la cena de la compañía. No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa, porque esa vez en el baño fue grandiosa. Siempre guardo el recuerdo de ti sobre tus rodillas, en frente de mí, en ese apretado vestido negro, para mis momentos privados."

Camilla besó un lado del cuello de Laura al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos. "Sólo porque nos vio salir del baño, no significa que sabía lo que estábamos haciendo. Aun si lo hubiera sabido, si lo trajera a colación, eso sería acoso sexual y yo podría patearle el trasero si me dejaras."

"Patear traseros no es siempre la respuesta, Carmilla."

"Es efectivo" Se quejó Carmilla.

Laura negó con la cabeza. "Eras una ridícula."

"Sí, pero soy tuya, así que, ¿Eso en qué te convierte?"

Laura volteó para encarar una sonrisa satisfecha y a una ceja perfectamente depilada y enarcada. "En una idiota."

Carmilla rio y se inclinó para besar a su novia. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Le dijo Laura antes de continuar. "Gracias por la compañía. Creo que no hemos compartido un baño desde que Carter se quedó con Laf y Perry hace meses."

"Entonces mejoraré mis esfuerzos para hacer memorable el momento, ¿eh?"

Laura asintió y besó a Carmilla una vez más. "Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor." Mencionó, sobre sus labios.

"Bien. Me alegra oírlo.


	5. Hablando con el bebé

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 5: Hablando con el bebé

Laura permanecía despierta cuando Carmilla había caído dormida desde hace tiempo. El bebé estaba pateando de nuevo, había dado pataditas todo el día.

Carmilla le ofreció quedarse despierta con ella, pero Laura le había dicho que no se preocupara. Todavía tenían dos meses antes de que el bebé naciera. Habían decidido mantener el género del bebé como una sorpresa y habían decidido por el nombre de Carter porque era lindo, no por Peggy Carter3, para nada.

La rubia recorrió su vientre con una mano, sintió al bebé moverse un poco bajo de su toque. "Hola, Carter." Canturreó suavemente.

Carmilla se movió, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para alejarse un poco de Laura.

Laura se congeló, esperó un momento para asegurarse que Carmilla seguía dormida antes de volver a susurrar. "Tu mamá está trabajando realmente duro para construir tu cuna." Le mencionó, volvió a mirar la figura dormida de Carmilla.

Carmilla había empezado a trabajar un montón en casa últimamente, había decidido que se quedaría en casa con Carter, una vez que Laura pudiera volver al trabajo. Ella era la razón por la que el cuarto de Carter estuviera casi terminado. Laura se cansaba cada vez más y más cuando volvía a casa desde el trabajo, y, usualmente, terminaba yéndose temprano a la cama. Sorprendentemente, Carmilla no le había reñido por eso ni una vez.

"Ella ya te ama mucho." Continuó Laura. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en la esquina de sus ojos, se apresuró a quitárselas. "Va a ser una muy buena madre, lo sé. Puede que termine siendo mejor que yo." Se rio ligeramente. "Tu madre es la persona más terca y franca que he conocido, y tiene un corazón de oro. Está un poco deslustrado y empañado, pero creo que, entre tú y yo, podemos hacerlo brillas nuevamente."

Carmilla dejó salir un pequeño suspiro cuando se enrolló alrededor de la almohada amarilla que oficialmente Laura le había dado, ahora siempre estaba del lado de la cama de la morena.

Laura sonrió para sí misma, acariciando su vientre una última vez mientras susurraba, "No podemos esperar para conocerte. Vas a cambiar todo."

XXX

Carmilla subió despacio a la cama la noche siguiente, para no despertar a su novia. Finalmente había terminado la cuna y estaba más que lista para dormir por tres días como acostumbraba. Había pretendido no escuchar a Laura mientras hablaba con Carter la noche anterior, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ahora que lo recordaba. La madre de su bebé se quedó susurrándole tarde en la noche para hablarle de ella. Su corazón se hinchaba tanto como le era posible, sólo de pensar cuánto cambiaría su vida dentro de dos meses.

Pensó que no haría daño hablar un poco ella misma. Se giró lentamente, asegurándose de que Laura estuviera roncando. Ella no podría imitar ese ronquido aun si lo quisiera, Carmilla había pasado muchas noches escuchándolo, extrañamente le arrullaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Lentamente llevó su mano hasta el protuberante estómago de Laura, esperando sentir la patada que normalmente sentía. Sonrió extensamente ante el familiar empujón, Carmilla susurró, "Tu madre realmente me sobreestima, tiene un montón de fe en alguien que odiaba a los niños hasta hace poco."

Se acomodó en la cama, sabía que Laura tenía el sueño profundo. "Ella es muy emocional también, lo que es bueno porque yo no necesariamente sé cómo entrar en contacto con mis propias emociones." Esperó un momento, escuchando la profunda respiración de Laura, mordió su labio. "No quiero arruinarlo, ¿sabes?"

Carmilla movió su mano para acariciar debajo del ombligo de Laura. "Sólo quiero ser la mejor mamá posible y no estoy segura de poder serlo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Aun tengo algo con lo que lidiar en mi cabeza, estoy segura. Alguien más grande y poderoso que mi madre podría venir por mí eventualmente, y no quiero que ustedes sean una carga o daño colateral. Tampoco quiero tener que dejarlas."

Carmilla se inclinó para besar la camiseta sin mangas de Laura, justo donde Carter había pateado. "Y voy a pelear como el infierno para asegurarme de que eso no pase, y para asegurarme de que soy lo que necesitas que sea, porque voy a ser Súper Mamá." Carmilla sacudió su cabeza, al parecer había pasado demasiado tiempo con Laura.

Recostándose, Carmilla susurró, "Buenas noches, Carter. Te amo." Supo que lo cumpliría. Ella y Laura podrían con ello, las tres podrían.

XXX

Laura empujó el hombro de Carmilla, forzándola a darse la vuelta.

Carmilla gruñó, reusándose a abrir los ojos, puso la almohada amarilla sobre su cara para bloquear la luz del sol que entraba en cascada a través de las cortinas.

"Vamos, Súper Mamá, ¿no quieres hacerme el desayuno?" Preguntó Laura inocentemente.

Carmilla se sentó de inmediato, la almohada cayó en su regazo, apuntó a su novia acusatoriamente. "¡Estabas roncando!"

Laura rio de forma profunda desde su interior. "No tomé una clase de teatro en Silas para nada."

Carmilla gruño, volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas. "Si se lo dices a alguien, lo negaré."

"¿Qué te hace creer que alguien te creería antes que a mí?"

"¡Porque en el instante en que Carter nazca, estás muerta!" Declaró Carmilla, dándose la vuelta y atrapando la cintura de Laura con sus brazos, regresándola a la cama.


	6. Antojos

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 6: Antojos

Laura se volteó para mirar a Carmilla. "¿Carm?"

"¿Sí, Cupcake?" Carmilla preguntó cansada, con la voz amortiguada por la almohada que tenía contra la cara.

"¿Puedes traerme un taco?" Preguntó la rubia, mordiéndose el labio.

Carmilla se dio la vuelta para mirar a su embarazada novia, "¿Sólo un taco?"

Laura rodó los ojos, "Más como diez."

Carmilla suspiró, asintiendo. "¿Algo más? Porque no pienso repetir lo mismo de la última vez." Carmilla se había levantado las últimas dos noches, en bra y pantis, metiéndose en su gabardina, aventurándose a la tienda de la esquina para comprar helado para Laura. Cuando regresó, Laura la despertó una hora después, quería macarrones con queso.

Laura pensó por un momento, con los labios fruncidos, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran, "No me caería mal una banderilla4."

Carmilla asintió, todavía con sueño, "Ya van."

XXX

Carmilla regresó una hora después para encontrar a Laura sentada, viendo Netflix.

Se quitó su gabardina y los zapatos, le dio la bolsa de Tacos a Laura, antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar la banderilla. había ido al supermercado para conseguir la caja que podías poner en el congelador. Estaba más que segura de que esto se repetiría mañana.

...


	7. Olor a Pintura

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 7: Olor a pintura

"Laura, por milésima vez, no vamos a pintar de amarillo el cuarto de Carter." Le dijo Carmilla desde detrás del carro.

Laura miró por la esquina del pasillo. "Pero mira lo bien que quedaría con estas plantillas."

"Tampoco vamos a llevar esas." Dijo Carmilla, mirando las plantillas de elefante como si quisiera prenderles fuego, lo único que evitaba que lo hiciera era que Laura las estaba sosteniendo. sus ojos viajaron hasta el puchero de su novia y suspiró, "Bien, pero nada de amarillo."

El rostro de Laura la mostró como la total manipuladora que era. "Estaba pensando en azul, de todos modos, es tranquilizador y definitivamente calza mejor con los elefantes."

Carmilla rodó lo ojos, manteniéndose derecha. "Bien, iré por la pintura."

XXX

"En serio, Carmilla, sólo déjame ayudarte." se quejó agudamente Laura desde su lugar en el pasillo.

Carmilla negó con la cabeza. "El olor a pintura es malo para el bebé."

"Entonces usaré una máscara."

"Bueno, lucirás endemoniadamente divertida usando una máscara sin ninguna razón."

Laura lanzó un quejido, recargándose contra la pared fuera del cuarto para el bebé e hizo pucheros.

Carmilla enrolló sus mangas de su franela y acomodó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Hora de ponerse trabajar.

XXX

Horas después, Carmilla dio un paso atrás, estudiando su trabajo. Nada mal para el cuarto de un infante. Miró sobre su hombro, hacia Laura, había caído dormida mientras estaba sentada en el pasillo.

Rodó los ojos, se quitó la franela y limpió la pintura de sus manos con ella antes de aventarla a una esquina del cuarto. Después la levantaría.

"Vamos, Laura, vamos a meterte en la cama." Meditó mientras levantaba a la rubia en sus brazos.

"¿Terminaste de pintar?" Preguntó con sueño.

Carmilla canturreó una afirmación antes de darle un beso en la sien.

"No arruinaste las plantillas, ¿verdad?"

Carmilla se rio suavemente "No, querida, cada elefante tiene su trompa."

Laura se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos de la morena cuando se acercaban a su habitación. "Bien."


	8. Malestar mañanero

Como madres, como hija

Capítulo 8: Malestar por la mañana

Carmilla despertó por el sonido de alguien vomitando.

Se desperezó rápidamente, eso no era normal, Laura rara vez se emborrachaba lo suficiente para devolver. Salió de la cama. Aspiró fuertemente al sentir la fría madera bajo sus pies.

La puerta del baño estaba ligeramente entreabierta, Carmilla golpeó sus nudillos contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Bebé, estás bien ahí dentro?"

"Estoy bien, puedes regresar a la cama, aún es temprano." La voz de Laura viajó a través de la apertura.

"Ya te he visto echar la papilla antes, Laura."

"Muy encantador, Carmilla, en serio dibuja una bella imagen en lo que nuestra relación se ha convertido."

"Hey, te dejo orinar con la puerta abierta."

"Eso es sólo cuando no puedo esperar un comercial." Se defendió Laura.

"Estás hormonal, voy entrando." Carmilla empujó la puerta para terminar de abrirla, encontró a Laura sentada al lado de la taza, con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Carmilla fue hasta su novia lentamente, se sentó en el azulejo, a su lado. "¿Te he dicho que la maternidad te sienta muy bien?"

Laura rodó los ojos, "Por favor, estoy devolviendo mi estómago entero."

Carmilla sonrió con suavidad, se inclinó para acerarse y darle un beso en la línea donde empezaba su cabello. "Y aun así eres más hermosa a cuando me acerque a ti en Silas"

"Siempre fuiste una especie de patea traseros."

Carmilla canturreó en aprecio antes de notar la cara pálida de Laura, quien se inclinó hacia la taza para vomitar otra vez.

"Vamos, sostendré tu cabello." Comentó Carmilla, se movió detrás de su novia para alejar el cabello de su cara.

Laura rio un poco entre diente antes de limpiar su boca con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Sabes que lo has logrado cuando tienes a alguien dispuesto a sostener tu cabello mientras vomitas."

Carmilla rodó los ojos, "Tienes suerte de que te ame, porque a veces sólo eres una boba."


End file.
